Rj' story
by MasonicKnight
Summary: So I am new to fanfiction and I need to do some stories. My first story is gonna be bout Rj and Over the Hedge. This is RJ's story before he met the gang near the hedge. This is bout his beginnin' and how he cam to be
1. Chapter 2

Just a quick NOTE: I DO NOT OWN OVER THE HEDGE AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER!

So this is where the story begins for RJ the raccoon. In a forest, a litter of raccoons have been born, a girl and two boys. The parents were cuddled together, with their young as happy as happy can be.

**Unnamed female raccoon:**"They look adorable, what should we name them?"

**Unnamed male raccoon:**"We can name the girl, Miranda, the two boys names are Peter and Jon."

**Unnamed female raccoon:**"And our other son?" she asked anxiously

**Unnamed male raccoon:**"His name will be RJ."

**Unnamed female ****raccoon:**"What beautiful names! I'm so...Happy!" she cried out

Both raccoons cuddled and kissed. They were full of pride and happiness at the site of seein' their young. They were full of happiness to be parents.

After awhile months go by and the raccoons are mature and are full of energy.

**RJ's father:**"Children! Now's the time to teach you about...SURVIVAL! We have found food here in the forest but it isn't enough, so we'll have to steal some from HUMANS!"

**RJ:**"But..." he paused before he could finish. His father quickly spoke

**RJ's father:**"The humans have more food than us, it's the only WAY! Make ME proud!"

RJ, his siblings and father lead em to a campsite where the humans were campin'. There they found a tent with a picnic table with some leftover food on it.

**RJ's father:**"It's time, this is it!"

They all quickly went through the food in the tent and what was left on the picnic table. They ate some but had to save some for later. They were doin' good until RJ was caught off guard by an unsuspectin' human. RJ looked up at the human in awe and froze. The human almost tripped over RJ and the human got up, went to the tent and took out a stick to scare em off. He pushed the stick into RJ's chest which caused him to jump and run. The siblings followed RJ and his father the last one there ran off after em. RJ's father was disappointed and angered at his son for not hissin' of fightin' back. The siblings climbed up the hollow tree where their mother was but RJ was stopped by his father

**RJ's father:**"Son! RJ! YOU disappointed ME! You failed to hiss...to fight back! YOU abandoned the food and got scared over some human! YOU ARE A COWARD! YOU ARE NOT THE SON I WANTED! YOU ARE NOT! LEAVE THIS FAMILY! There are no room for weak runts...like YOU!"

RJ's mother and siblings didn't interfere, they just listened and didn't do a thang. After hearin' his father's words of shame, RJ without thinkin' grabbed his belongings and whatever he stole and ran off. He was overwhelmed with emotion and wanted to let it out but in his mind all he wanted to do was runaway. _RUN! RUNAWAY!. _That's all that went through his mind. As RJ was runnin' he decided to take refuge in a hollowed out log. He buried his head into the ground and softly wept. RJ was now on his own with his belongings. His belongings consisted of a duffle bag, an iPod that plays shows, movies and music, he had some food on him and that was all he had on him. RJ is now on his own with no one

**My next chapter:** My next chapter will skip to a few years when RJ is in his late teens


	2. Chapter 1

My stories will consist of characters from Over the Hedge, Alpha and Omega, Ice Age, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Land Before Time, Courage the Cowardly Dog and there will be more


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick NOTE: I DO NOT OWN OVER THE HEDGE AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER!

So this is where the story begins for RJ the raccoon. In a forest, a litter of raccoons have been born, a girl and two boys. The parents were cuddled together, with their young as happy as happy can be.

**Unnamed female raccoon:**"They look adorable, what should we name them?"

**Unnamed male raccoon:**"We can name the girl, Miranda, the two boys names are Peter and Jon."

**Unnamed female raccoon:**"And our other son?" she asked anxiously

**Unnamed male raccoon:**"His name will be RJ."

**Unnamed female ****raccoon:**"What beautiful names! I'm so...Happy!" she cried out

Both raccoons cuddled and kissed. They were full of pride and happiness at the site of seein' their young. They were full of happiness to be parents.

After awhile months go by and the raccoons are mature and are full of energy.

**RJ's father:**"Children! Now's the time to teach you about...SURVIVAL! We have found food here in the forest but it isn't enough, so we'll have to steal some from HUMANS!"

**RJ:**"But..." he paused before he could finish. His father quickly spoke

**RJ's father:**"The humans have more food than us, it's the only WAY! Make ME proud!"

RJ, his siblings and father lead em to a campsite where the humans were campin'. There they found a tent with a picnic table with some leftover food on it.

**RJ's father:**"It's time, this is it!"

They all quickly went through the food in the tent and what was left on the picnic table. They ate some but had to save some for later. They were doin' good until RJ was caught off guard by an unsuspectin' human. RJ looked up at the human in awe and froze. The human almost tripped over RJ and the human got up, went to the tent and took out a stick to scare em off. He pushed the stick into RJ's chest which caused him to jump and run. The siblings followed RJ and his father the last one there ran off after em. RJ's father was disappointed and angered at his son for not hissin' of fightin' back. The siblings climbed up the hollow tree where their mother was but RJ was stopped by his father

**RJ's father:**"Son! RJ! YOU disappointed ME! You failed to hiss...to fight back! YOU abandoned the food and got scared over some human! YOU ARE A COWARD! YOU ARE NOT THE SON I WANTED! YOU ARE NOT! LEAVE THIS FAMILY! There are no room for weak runts...like YOU!"

RJ's mother and siblings didn't interfere, they just listened and didn't do a thang. After hearin' his father's words of shame, RJ without thinkin' grabbed his belongings and whatever he stole and ran off. He was overwhelmed with emotion and wanted to let it out but in his mind all he wanted to do was runaway. _RUN! RUNAWAY!. _That's all that went through his mind. As RJ was runnin' he decided to take refuge in a hollowed out log. He buried his head into the ground and softly wept. RJ was now on his own with his belongings. His belongings consisted of a duffle bag, an iPod that plays shows, movies and music, he had some food on him and that was all he had on him. RJ is now on his own with no one

**My next chapter:** My next chapter will skip to a few years when RJ is in his late teens


End file.
